


Goodbye To A World

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Future Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I Decided To Quicken Up The Story, Mentions of Violence, Nice Chara, Nonbinary Character, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Undertale, Psychological Trauma, Reader Ends Up An Antagonist Eventually, Reader Is Chara, Still a few before chapters, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Undertale Saves and Resets, kill me, whops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The way they looked at you. With such horror and guilt. You were dying, yes. But did it matter? This was all part of the plan. Even if it meant leaving your family behind... For them to be happy was all you wanted.





	1. bye bye

It had all happened so fast, and fear struck your heart. This had been intended, you had jumped down the hole at Mt. Ebott willingly. Maybe you'd be free from  _their_ torture. It was all you wanted... You had been falling for about five seconds, but it felt like hours. You didn't really want to die, and you prayed that if there was a higher being out there, that you'd actually live.

When you saw the ground below, a cluster of yellow flowers, you couldn't take it and closed your eyes. When you hit the ground, you felt nothing. Then it all came at once, the pain. You could of sworn you'd heard something crack when you hit, but everything had become hazy. You lay face down in the flower cluster, trying to scream, to cry, but you were frozen.

You heard the patter of footsteps heading your way. Who could be walking so far down this mountain? You only wondered this for a brief moment, an assault of pain cutting off your thought process. There was an animalistic cry that startled you, until you realized it came  _from_ you.

The footsteps grew louder, then eventually stopped right in front of you. You wanted to scream, to beg for help, but you couldn't even lift your head to look up. A child-like gasp came from whoever stood in front of you, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

You were silent for a good moment, then finally used what little strength you had to raise your head. There, in front of you, stood a bipedal goat with amber eyes, fangs, clawed hands and feet, and floppy ears. You realized there was something warm and sticky dripping out from a bit above your right eye, which was swollen shut. You blinked your one eye very slowly. The goat... thing.. stared at you, concern clear as day in it's eyes. It sounded very young, maybe your age, and male. Should you refer to the goat as a 'he'?

It was clear he had spoken, mouth forming words that fell on deaf ears. You blinked a few times, realizing this  _was_ real, and the pain had already been a good indicator. Realizing you hadn't answered the question from before, you shook your head slowly. It only sent another wave of pain through you, though mainly in your head, and you cringed. He gasped once more and held a clawed hand.. paw, out.

You felt more of your strength returning, and managed to raise your hand and take his. He gently helped you up, using his other paw-hand to grip your side. He wore a green sweater with two yellow stripes and some blue pants. You grimaced as he pulled back to put his left paw on your shoulder, "Here, I'll take you to my mom! She knows how to heal you!"

You stared blankly ahead, leaning on the goat and wrapping your right arm around his side to steady yourself. Then began a long, painful journey. The goat glanced nervously towards you, "Do you have a name...?"

When you didn't respond, his eyes widened, "Golly! You don't? I can, um, make one for you?"

Again, you didn't say anything, so he continued, "What about.. Rowan? Anthony? Eli? Oliver? Kat? Anna? Lucy? Jerry? Ethan? Ella?"

"Chara."

"What?"

"Chara. My name. My name is Chara."

"Ohh.. nice to meet you, Chara! I'm Asriel!" Asriel smiled gently at you, as if you were a wounded animal who was backed into a corner.

And, essentially, you were. You didn't speak again, only nodding as when you had spoken your sides and chest hurt terribly. Asriel seemed fine with only a nod, and you went on in silence. There was a large, purple house right behind what looked like a decaying tree with jagged branches. You didn't know for sure, though, seeing as it was quite literally pure black, and looked as though it had no regular texture of bark.

Asriel carefully guided you around it and opened the door to the house, "Mom!"

You stepped into a foyer, brown eyes darting around to take in the details. When a larger, female version of Asriel stepped out, followed by a male that looked somewhat the same, you nearly passed out. Were you sure this wasn't a dream? A little bit.

A gasp escaped the female goat and she ran over to you, "What happened, Asriel?"

"I-I was playing with some of the other kids, and I heard a loud noises coming from the cavern.. when I went there, I found them. They said their name is Chara..? Is Chara a human, dad?"

The bearded goat nodded, "Yes, a child..."

He watched his wife give you a small candy. You eyed it, eyes narrowed, "What...?"

"Monster candy, my child. It's magic, and will help heal your wounds," she brushed some of your auburn hair out of your face.

You hesitantly unwrapped it, a small, sugary green ball inside. You popped the candy into your mouth and cringed. It was so sour! Though, it became a bit sweet as you sucked on it. The pain in your eye and above it slowly eased, and a bit in your sides as well.

"All better?" The female quote clasped her paws together, eyebrows furrowed.

"My sides still hurt," you grunted, realizing your voice was terribly raspy. 

"Something must have broke... I will have to use magic. It may feel like someone's pinching you, and it will hurt. Is that okay..?"

You nodded. You've dealt with worse. Asriel gasped, "Oh, yeah! My mom's name is Toriel, and my dad's name is Asgore! They're king and queen of us monsters!"

He boasted, admiration for his parents in his eyes. You suddenly became very nervous, not even noticing the pinching sensation in your sides. You were in the presence of royalty!

"No need to be nervous, my child." Toriel had finished, and you barely noticed.

A mournful smile was placed on Toriel's face, and you cocked your head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Most of your pain had subsided, and you knew you were going to be forever grateful for what she did. The goat monster stood up straight, "I'm afraid if you want to go home, you won't be able to. Us monsters have been stuck underground for at least a few hundred years."

You only raised an eyebrow, "I'll never want to go back. The only thing that would make me go back is to see the flowers in my village, and that's.. not worth it."

"You should rest, my child. You don't have a concussion, so you can sleep," Asgore rumbled, putting a large hand on your shoulder.

You frowned, "I don't live down here. I have nowhere to go..?"

"You can sleep in the room beside Asriel's," Toriel voiced, smiling at you.

"Thank you, uh, ma'am," you let her take your hand and lead you down the hallway to your right. Now that you were feeling rather.. safe.. you realized you  _were_ tired.

You yawned, and Toriel pushed open the door, "You can sleep in here. I have some pie I'm baking, so when you wake up you can come out and get some."

Slowly, you nodded and detached your hand from hers. It was like you had no self control as you crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers. You expected to wake up in the basement, cold, dirty, and hungry. Your eyelids dropped shut, and you fell asleep.


	2. this is not a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become a member of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i realized that i fuckin hate my username

When you wake up, you're terrified. It takes you a while to realize that your in a soft bed with thick blankets, and you're warm. Very warm. You're not freezing, or in pain. But very hungry. Slowly, you rise out of the bed and slide down. It takes a moment of standing there to realize why you're in an unfamiliar room.

Monsters. Falling. Pain. Magic? You nod. Yup, that's everything. You inch your way over to the door and open it, revealing a shocked Asriel with his hand raised. You blink in surprise for a couple of moments, then acknowledge him, "Yes...?"

"Howdy! Mom wanted me to wake you, because you've been asleep for a few hours! We have some pie, too!"

You eyed him suspiciously. Why were these monsters so nice to you? You quickly brushed it off, "That--"

You were cut off by a low growl from your stomach, and felt your face turning red, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Well you seem reeeeeal hungry! Let's go!" He doesn't let you get a word out before dragging you into the foyer, and into a different area. There was a large table and a fireplace with a recliner. Asgore sat in the recliner reading a book. What was the title? You squinted to get a better look.  _101 Ways To Cook Snails_? What in the world?

You heard footsteps and looked to the doorway, where Toriel came out somehow balancing four plates of pie. Was she using magic? It didn't look like it, as the plates wavered sometimes. Asgore glanced up from his book and smiled as his wife set the tables down respectively in front of four chairs.

Asriel proceeded to drag you to a chair, which was rather close to his. You sat down, feeling a bit rude to intrude in their home. They were so kind to you. Toriel sat, and Asgore got up and went to his own seat.

"So, Chara, what's it like up above? I heard that the stars are super pretty!" Asriel's eyes practically sparkled.

You shrugged, "I don't know. I took it for granted... But, uh, I guess when I saw the stars they twinkled, and they were super pretty."

Toriel hummed, "Chara.. it seems like you won't be able to go back up, and while you were asleep Asgore and I talked about it... Would you like to stay with us?"

You had just taken a bite of your pie and paused mid-chew, eyes flicking up to look at her, "Like.. live with you...?"

Asgore nodded, "It's the least we could do."

You quickly teared up. No one has ever been so nice to you, and you felt more loved than ever. You had just flounced right into their home, and they were so accepting! You nodded and sniffled, using your sleeve to wipe away stray tears.

Toriel had been looking at you with worried eyes, but when you nodded, it brought a smile to her face. Asriel cheered, "Does that make me their brother now??"

Asriel looked at you expectantly. You only blinked owlishly, surprised. They weren't saying by letting you stay, they were adopting you, were they? Well, not that you'd object to it.

"If they want us to consider them as our child, I would not mind," Toriel spoke softly.

You had to stifle a sob and nodded again, "Th-Thank you guys. I would love to."

Asriel grinned widely, "I have to show you my room, and- and--"

"Slow down there, kiddo. We have to move them in at New Home, too."

Confusion washed over you. New Home? Seeing the face you were making, Asriel giggled, "This isn't our permanent home. We just stay here sometimes!"

"It used to be our home a long time ago, but no longer." Toriel had a far away look, but you didn't question it.

"Well.. alright." The one bite you had taken of the pie was delicious, so you took it upon yourself to finish the rest of it fast, though careful not to give yourself a stomachache.

Toriel watched with amusement as Asriel followed your lead. You and Asriel both seemed to love her pie, it seemed. You shoved the fork into your mouth with the last piece of pie and looked at the three monsters thoughtfully.

How could they be so nice to you? Why? As far as you knew, humans were shit. They were probably the reason monsters were down here. Humans were terrible. It was as you've always known. They all deserved to suffer.

"--ara?" You snapped out of your thoughts, faintly hearing your name, "Sorry, I zoned out. Yes?"

"Asriel was wondering if you wanted to meet up with some of his friends and play," Toriel smiled patiently, hands clasped together and held to her chest.

"Oh, that sounds nice..." You trailed off.

You could only hope that they were as nice as your new family was. Maybe some monsters weren't different from humans... You could feel anger and pure hatred bubbling up in the depths of your heart... your SOUL. Asriel led you out of the house and further into the RUINS. It was hard to keep yourself from being angry.

Maybe it was instilled in you, but you had to hate humans. You  _had_ to get rid of them. Monsters... They deserved more, you mused. Maybe you'd break the barrier. Your goal. It was burned into your mind,  _free the monsters_. You thought over it, yes, at any cost.

It wasn't long before you reached the area where a cluster of small monsters were talking. There was a.. bunny? It had large fangs and big, floppy ears. It's red eyes practically pierced through you. Another was what seemed to be a wolf. Then there were two identical.. what were they? Cats? You assumed. They both had black fur. They even wore the same colored shirts, black with red stripes. The only different thing was their eyes, one had yellow eyes and the other had blue.

Asriel grinned, standing tall, "I'm back! I brought a new friend! They're, um, actually my sibling!"

The bunny monster eyed you, "What? Did the king and queen have another child in such a short-- What?"

"Nope! You know that big hole above the flowers? They fell from it, down here!" Asriel put his paws to his face, "Chara, this is Harrison!"

You noted down the bunny monster's name and looked to the other three. Asriel tilted his head, "That's Mia. She's super strong!" He referred to the wolf monster, who only tugged on her orange and red striped sweater.

You stared intently at the twins. To any normal person, it probably would have been creepy, but they had the exact same intense stare, "That's Satya. She's the one with blue eyes. The other one with yellow eyes is Rowan."

You raised a hand and gave a slow wave to the four, "I'm Chara. Nice to meet you."

Your thoughts raced. You could use them to your advantage. If you had friends, you could concoct a perfect plan. They could also provide useful information to make it near foolproof. There was no point in becoming attached to them, either, as you could very well just pretend. Sacrifices could also be made, you noted.

Perfect.


End file.
